Just You and Me
by Bloomxlover
Summary: Life is a weird thing. Hatred, friends, family,love is apart of life. Life is good and evil. But what happens when an evil force rises and threatens to destroy the galaxy? Why we need the help of our favorite group but they are broken up. What will happen? Friendships are reborn, jealousy lurks, and family gets stronger. Join Bloom and Flora on their crazy love adventure.
1. Chapter 1

_Hot tears spilled down my cheeks. So hot that they will actually burn skin. But not mine. They have no effect on me_

" _It's either her or us Flora...your call!" Stella, my suppose friend, said as they argued of dropping me from the group_

" _Stella you can't do this...it wasn't even her fault. She was filled with negative energy." Flora said defending me_

" _Okay but what if it happens again...you never know and this time she'll might do it" Musa said sadly_

" _It wasn't her fault...it was Darkar's" Flora said_

 _They are fighting over me. How i was turned evil and almost killed them and took over the galaxy. It wasn't my fault if i had a choice i wouldn't do it. I held my son's ears closed as he slept next to me_

" _She defended you guys against the trix!" Flora yelled "She saved all of our lives last and this year!" Flora yelled_

" _She almost put us endangered!" Stella yelled_

" _It wasn't her fault" Flora said "she had no idea that the trix would attack her… And she had no idea what was going on!"_

" _I don't trust her anymore and if you still do then you are stupid" Musa said_

" _Then i guess i am stupid for staying with a friend that held us together and created a group you guys broke up!" Flora said as she marched into our room and slammed the door. She then looked at me as i sat up and walked over to her_

" _I am so sorry Flora" she ran to me and hugged me tightly. Once Helia knows this they would be over like me and Sky_

" _It is not your fault Bloom" she whispered crying as i soothed her back and we cried together in the room._

 **A year later**

"Mommy can i get candy?" Hunter, my son, said as i looked down at him and smiled

"Only if Flora said so" i said as we both looked at Flora as she smiled

"Of course you can sweetie" Flora said as he smiled and went to grab a candy in my sight

"You spoil him to much" i said as i intertwine our fingers and she use her free hand to grab my arm

"I don't do well under pressure" She said smiling at me as i watch my black haired boy ran to me and put the candy on the counter with a smile. I then paid for all of the stuff and shrinked them magically. I put them in my pocket as i grabbed Hunter's hand

"Mommy can we go to the park?" Hunter said looking up at me and Flora

"No we can Hun it is about to be dark and the barrier will be down soon" I said as we walked to the bus stop and got on once it got here

"Can we go tomorrow?" Hunter said as we all took our seats

"Maybe if you brush your teeth before bed today" i said smiling at him as he smiled back and nodded

"I never knew like would be like this" Flora said laying her head on my should as i kissed the top of her head

"How is life like?" i asked as i watch Hunter looking out of the window

"You, me, and Hunter" She said with a sigh "i am actually glad Stella broke it off" she said as i thought back to her.

"I am too" i said smiling as i enjoy my new life with the ones i love

"Alphea!" the bus driver yelled as we got up and exit the bus

"Bloom" Flora asked as i looked at her

"Yes?" i said as she looked at me and smiled

"I love you" She said as we both leaned in and kiss each other

"I love you too Flower" i said as she smiled

"Ew!" Hunter said closing his eyes with his free hand as we both laughed and walked towards our room. On our way there we passed a group of people who turned out to be our old friends and ex's

"Bloom" Flora said nervously as she clutched my arm

"It's okay Flora just relax and smile, i am right here" i said smiling at her as she sighed with a smile

"Mommy i am hungry" Hunter said

"Okay honey...Mommy Flora will cook us something when we get back" i said as we passed by the group

"Yay!, i like it when mommy Flora cooks!" Hunter yelled happily as Flora hit my arm

"What is wrong with my cooking?" i said

"I like mommy Flora more" he said

"I don't blame him...your cooking does suck" Flora said smiling

"Hey i have been taught to make dresses not be a housewife" i said as Flora laughed

"Mommy what's a housewife?" Hunter asked

"That is something Mommy Flora is" i said as Flora hit me and unlocked our room. It is much bigger then our old room. There was a small kitchen, a living room, a bed room big enough for two queen beds and a bathroom.

As we walked in i grabbed the food from my pocket and unshrinked it. I then began to put the food away while Flora was watching cartoons with Hunter. I was in the middle of putting food away when i heard a knock on the door

"I got it!" i said as Flora nodded and went back to watch cartoons with Hunter. I opened the door and there was the last person i expected to see. Sky

"What do you want?" i said monotoned as i closed the door a bit so only my frame was seen

"Bloom can i talk to you?" he said rubbing the back of his head

"For what? So you can break me again?" i said as i scoffed and rolled my eyes "forget it?" i said slamming the door in his face i turned the lock and finished putting the food away

"Who was that?" Flora said getting up and walk towards me as Hunter ran to me, grabbed his candy out of my hand and ran back to the couch

"Sky...he wanted to talk" i said leaning on the counter as she sat on the stool

"What did he say?" She said a bit protective

"Oh he didn't say anything...i slammed the door in his face" i said shrugging my shoulders as Flora leaned over the counter and kissed me

"That's my girl" Flora said smiling as i smiled and gave her a quick kiss then walked over to Hunter and saw how the candy was all over his face

"Okay no more t.v." i said shutting off the t.v. "bed time… go wash your face and brush your teeth" i said as he ran to the bathroom

"That was easy" Flora said going into the room as i followed her

"Slowly and steady wins the race" i said as i started to change from my clothes and into pajama shorts and a blank tank top that reveals the mark on my right arm

"Does it hurt?" Flora said walking up to me referring to my arm

"It hurts but it is tolerable" i said wrapping my arm around her waist as she wrapped her arm around the back of my neck "like my lips...you should help them" i said sticking out my bottom lip as she smiled and kissed me

"Eww!" Hunter said covering his eyes as i let go of Flora and tickled Hunter "s-stop!" he said between laughs as the door knocked and Flora went to answered it

"Okay bud go put on your pjs" i said leaving him and walk to Flora

"Who is it?" i said cleaning up a bit as Flora opened the door more revealing the last person i want to see

"What do you guys want?" i said angrily

"We need your help" Layla said before i cut her off

"You need our help?! Ha! What kind of shit is that" i said walking behind Flora who had an emotionless face

"Bloom please this is serious! My planet it is under attack-" Layla said before Flora cut her off

"Bloom's planet was attacked and we are doing everything we can to change it back and you dont see us asking for help" Flora said grabbing the handle "so go find someone else" she said before she slammed the door "the nerve they got" she said walking back to our room

"Don't worry about it babe" i said grabbing her hand spinning her around and wrapped my arm around her waist before we got into the room "they would eventually get the hint that we don't want anything to do with them" i said as she sighed and nod her head

"Just you and me?" Flora asked as i nodded

"Just you and me." i said as she smiled

"Im ready for a bed time story!" Hunter yelled as we laughed and went to go read Hunter a story. After Hunter fell asleep i kissed him and Flora goodnight and fell asleep next to my little boy.

…

"Come on Hunter you have to wake up" i shook Hunter up and sat him up to put his clothes on

I put him in a green polo shirt with black pants. I put on black sock with some all black vans. I got him into the bathroom and made him brush his teeth and hair. As he was doing that i put on some black leggings and a long baby blue shirt with longs sleeves to cover up my mark. I put on some black flip flops as i kiss Flora good bye and grab Hunter's back pack. I grabbed Hunter's hand,walk out of the room and locked the door before i left. I teleported us out side of the barrier and into magix. I then got to his school and left him with a trusted teacher as i kissed him goodbye. I then teleported back into the room just in time to cook Flora some tea and me some coffee.

"Good morning" Flora said wrapping her arms around me as i smiled and turn around

"Good morning" i said as we kissed and broke away because of the tea pot

"You made me some tea" Flora said smiling as i grabbed the pot and turned off the oven

"Yea because i am a good girlfriend" i said pouring in things she likes

"You are a great girlfriend" she said taking a sip of the tea i gave her as i took a sip of my coffee

"Just like you" we clicked our cups together and took another sip. Soon we were done and i washed the cups while Flora went to get ready. When she walked out she was wearing black leggings, blank sandals and a long, long sleeve pink shirt "copying a bit aren't we" i said raising my eyebrow as she looked at her out fit then mine

"You read my mind...that's why we are matching" Flora said smiling big as i laughed looking down then looked back up

"Sure or did you wanted to be the same?" i said opening the door as she walked threw, closed and lock it

"Maybe" Flora said sweetly

"Good because i would've been sad if we didnt match" i said fakely being sad

"You were talking all that crap about matching and now you want to match" Flora said crossing her arms

"I wasn't talking crap" i said as we both entered our class and sat at the same table

"Oh no? Then what was all that back there?" Flora said raising her eyebrow at me

"That was just some friendly advice" i said smiling as she rolled her eyes with a smile

"You're so weird" she said

"But you like it" i said poking her sides as she swatted my hand away and stifle a laugh "a bit ticklish there are we?" i said smiling at her

"No i am not i just don't like for you to touch me" Flora said

"Yea right you love my touch" i said poking her everywhere when the rest of the class came in including our ex friends

"Bloom, Flora, Stella, Tecna, Layla, and Musa report to Ms. Faragonda's office" Griselda said before leaving

"What now?" Flora said as we got up and walked out of the class room "what did you do" Flora said giving me a stern look

"I didn't do anything...at least i don't think i did" i said putting up my hands then give a questionable look "nope nothing i could think of" i said

"Then why does she want to see us?" Flora said as i shrugged

"Your guess is as good as mine" i said knocking on the door then walked in when i heard a faint come in

"Ah ladies please have a seat" Ms. Faragonda motioned us to sit down as me and Flora sat in the back two seats "i have called you here because we are facing a problem, a dark power has rosen and has threaten to take over the galaxy"

"Hey look I'm not the only one" i whispered to Flora and she chuckled

"We need to come together to defeat this evil force for the greater good" Faragonda said as i scoffed and they turned to me

"They can do it..I'm out. I have a son to take care of and a business to run" i said as i got up with Flora

"That has already been taken care of, we have gotten a watcher for your son and i expect you to put the business on hold to help with protecting Androis" Faragonda said before i cut her off

"Wait let me get this straight" i said bringing my hands to my face "you already got some one to watch my son WITH OUT MY CONSENT and expect me to stop my business to do something that i have practically retired from?" i said emphasizing some parts with hand gestures "i am sorry that they are under attack but it isn't my problem" i said throwing my hands up in the air and walking backwards until i was stopped

"Bloom please i need your help, i can't do this without you" Layla pleaded to me

"YOU should have thought about that before YOU agreed to kick me out of the group!" i shouted to her "YOU should have-AH!" i dropped down in pain grabbing my arm and Flora running to me

"What is wrong?" Faragonda said running to me

"I dont know this would happen and we don't know why?" Flora said putting my head on her lap "it happened about when school started" Flora said as tears threatened to spill over

"That's when this all started" Faragonda said

"Ms. Faragonda...he has attacked again on my planet" Layla said rushing to Ms. F and giving her something

"How many time have this happen?" Ms. F said

"About six times" Flora said brushing my hair out

"That is how many time he has attacked" Ms. F said. The pain then stopped so suddenly i gasped

"What?" Flora said to me panickly

"It just stopped" i said sitting up

"What?" Flora said

"He has stop attacking" Layla said

"What just happened?" Musa said curiously as i looked at the clock and noticed that Hunter was about to have lunch

"I have to go" i said getting up and started to walk out with Flora studying me

"Wait Bloom" Ms. F said

"Yes?" i said turning around to her

"Think about it" she said as i turned around and walked out with Flora next to me

I then teleported us from Alphea to Hunter's school and waited for lunch to happen.

"Are you considering it?" Flora said curiously

"I dont know" i said sitting down on the bench with Flora "i dont know if i should help them or not" i sighed running my hands threw my hair as Flora hugged my back

"My mother always said to kill your enemy with kindness" Flora said as i chuckled

"My mother always said revenge is a dish best serve cold" i said looking at her

"Your mother is wrong, i think we should help" Flora said as i starred at her "kill them with kindness"

"Flora they kicked us out of a group i created..if it wasn't for me they wouldn't have been what they are now" i said fustrated "do you remember how long we had to fake a smile for Hunter?" i said as she sigh and nodded

"But-" she said before i cut her off

"Do you remember how much we cried in the middle of the night because we thought we lost our best friends?" i said

"Yea bu-" she said before i interrupted her

"Do you remember how heart broken we were?" i said

"Yes Bloom i remember all of that!" she said getting up "i remember every tear, every fake smile, every heart break. But where did that got us?" Flora said "that got us to real smiles every day. That got us to peaceful nights. That got us to us." she said grabbing my hands and kneeling down to be face to face with me "All of those horrible thing, got us to what we are now. All of those horrible things were a blessing in disguise" Flora said smiling so i smiled back "we should help them...even if you hate them. We won't turn our backs on them even though they turn their backs on us"

"Okay Flora" i said with a smile and sighed "I'll help them" she smiled and kissed my hands

"Thank you" Flora said as she got up and sat next to me, laid her head on my shoulder and intertwine our fingers

"Mommy look what i have!" Hunter ran to us and showed us a picture. It was the Great Dragon

"Wow that is better than what Bloom can draw" Flora said sweetly as i poked her in the rib

"Can you come to my class room after lunch to show my friends?" Hunter asked sweetly to me i just had to give in

"Sure sweety only if mommy Flora cooks dinner tonight" i said smiling at Flora

"Please" Hunter begged Flora as she sighed and nodded her head as he jumped in joy "yay!" Huntee said as he sat next to me and started roeat the lunch we picked up for him. After the lunch bell ended we kissed Hunter goodbye and went up to the office to get in. After we did that we walked into Hunter's class room as he jumped up and down in his seat

"Now students i want you to meet Ms. Bloom and Ms. Flora...they will teach you about the Great Dragon" Hunter's teacher said as he sat down in his desk

"Hi kids" i said smiling "i am Bloom and this is Flora" i said pointing to myself then Flora "one of us has the Great Dragon's power"

"Who do you think has it?" Flora said smiling as we heard a mixture of Blooms and Floras "well lets show you" she said as she put her hands together as i did the same. When she opened hee hand there was a sigle rose and when i opened mine a small dragon circled aboved my hand

"I have the Great Dragon" i said letting the Dragon vanished "who knows what that means?" i asked as a bunch of kids had their hands up "yes Jacob?" i said reading their names on their desks

"It means that you are from Sparks" He said smiling

"Very good and yes i am" i said as a kid put his hand up "yes Chad"

"Does that mean you are part of the royal family?" he asked

"Yes i am...i am also heir to the throne but enough about me...who knows why the Great Dragon choosed Sparks?" i asked as none of their hand went up

"It was because that was the first planet it made" Flora said creating the planets with magic

"The Great Dragon also created everybody in the galaxy" i said smiling as one kid put their hand up "yes Jonathan"

"So wouldn't that mean you are our mother if the Great Dragon created us and you have the Great Dragon in you?" he said curious and smiling

"I guess so" i said as the bell rang and the teacher got up

"Lets thank Ms. Bloom and Ms. Flora for their time here" Hunter's teacher, Mr. Laden, clapped his hands and the rest followed along as we began to leave

"Bye momma!" the kids yelled as i turned around and smiled

"Bye my children" i yelled and turned to leave

"They love you" Flora said intertwining out fingers

"Surprisingly...i hardly do well with kids" i said as she chuckled and we made our way out of the school

"It sucks that you don't have any afternoon classes" Flora pouted as we walked to a big building that said _Spark_

"It does...i dont get to see my favorite teacher" i said as Flora hit me and i laughed "im just kidding … it sucks i cant see you" i said facing her at the entrance as she turned to face me

"You better...at least I'll see you after work" she said smiling as i smiled back at her

"You should make lasagna" i said as she rolled her eyes with a smile

"You and your lasagna" she said as i chuckled and looked at the clock

"You better go babe... You have five more minutes" i said frowning a bit as she kissed me good bye and left.

I walked in the building and nodded at the receptionist. I got into the elevator and pressed the top floor which is the thirtieth floor for some reason. Once i heard a ding i got out and was approached by my assistant, Brian.

"Bloom you have a conferance at one with some fabric company and the Gilbert client wants to have a word with you. Apparently the dress you made was too small and she has assumed you have gotten the wrong measurements" he said as i walked to my office with him trailing behind me

"She thinks i got the wrong measurements?" i said laughing a bit "that's the first" i said opening the wooden double doors and entered my office after a small area that was an office for Brian

The first thing that welcomed me was the sitting area. It was a fireplace with a long black couch closer to the big windows amd two armchairs parallel from the big couch. The wooden coffee table was between them and had magazines piled neatly in the center. The carpet was a soft black carpet. My work station mainly my desk, some mannequins and fabric lay to the far right side. My desk was wooden and complemented the scene with the fire place and the coffee table. The mannequins stood side by side next to each other while the fabrics was scattered over a large wooden table near the mannequins and a door that leads into a room with more fabrics and mannequins.

"Can you tell Ms. Gilbert that i can meet with her as soon as possible after i get out of the conference?" i asked grabbing a clip board and a gigantic folder as Brian wrote something down and nodded

"Yes ma'am" he said then looked at me "oh and you have gotten a phone call from Mr. Landen asking for a parent teacher comference for your son"

"Oh that's a surprise… Can you call back and schedule a time when it would work best" i asked walking towards the door

"Right away ma'am" he sais leaving to his desk and i walked towards our conference room. One boring conference and upset client later i finally returned to my conforting room.

"How was work?" Flora asked as Hunter ran to give me a hug and i picked him up and gave him a kiss

"Boring a client thought i had gotten the wrong dress size and i had to break ties with a company" i said smiling at her as there was a knock on the door and Flora went to answer it

"Please come in Ms. Faragonda" she opened the door wide and Ms. Faragonda walked in

"Thank you Ms. Flora" she said as Flora closed the door and walked over to me

"Please sit down" she said as she nodded and took her seat across from us

"Now i would like to go over earlier, Bloom i am sorry i haven't have your permission, but this is important...this could be the end of the world and-" Ms. F said before i cut her off

"I'll do it" i said

"This world has gotten to-wait what?" Ms. F said surprised

"We will do it Ms. Faragonda" Flora said smiling

"This is great! Thank you both...the world will appreciate this" Ms. Faragonda said smiling and standing up as we stood up with her

"When do we leaving for Andros?" I asked

"Sunday...three days to go, thank you ladies i will tell the others" she said

"But one thing" i said looking at Hunter as he smiled up at me

"And what is that?" Ms. Faragonda said

"If this gets out of control or if they start problems...im out" i said seriously as she nodded but smile anyways

"I understand.. Thank you again" she said as we nodded and walked out

"Can we eat?" Hunter asked as we both chuckled and nodded

"How about sloppy joes?" Flora said as Hunter's eyes lit up

"I love sloppy joes!" he yelled excitedly and ran to the table

"I thought it was gonna be lasgana" i said getting three cups and lemonade

"He likes sloppy joes" she said smiling at me

"Sloppy joes! Sloppy joes! Sloppy joes!" Hunter chanted from the table

"You spoil him to much" i said grabbing the cups and pour lemonade into them

"And you love it" Flora said serving a plate for Hunter as he yelled happily then came back

"I do" i said giving her a kiss on the cheek and grabbed the cups and put them on the table. Two at the end and one in the middle for Hunter who already started to eat "how was class?" i asked as Flora came with two plates

"Well we went outside for one class and the other we did notes...you know boring stuff" she said setting down our plates

"How was your day kid?" i asked

"It was awesome! Everybody loves you guys!" He said excitedly

"That's great sweetie" Flora said

"It's not fair how they called you momma though" Hunter said sadly to me

"Dont worry Hunter you're still my favorite" i said ruffling his hair as he smiled and went back eating as we chuckled

"Can i have more?" Hunter said tired

"How about you go wash up and I'll put it in your lunch tomorrow" Flora said as he nodded and went to the bathroom

"His teacher wants a parent teacher conference" i said grabbing our plates and started to wash them

"For what?" she asked as i shrugged my shoulders

"I dont know...ill have one when we get back" i said grabbing another dished as she is drying the others

"Im glad we are helping them" Flora said as i gave a small smile

"A part of me is glad to" i said as she smile "but a part of me is scared" i said softly as the smile fade away from both of our faces

"Me too" Flora said as i turned and hugged her keeping my hands away from her

"Dont worry...we have each other and that is what matters" i said pulling away from her with a smile

"Just you and me?" Flora said

"Just you and me" i said as we both smiled as the door knocked. We went towards the door as Flora opened the door i placed my hand on her waist. On the other side of the door was them. Our ex's.

"Thanks you so much you guys!" Layla exclaimed hopefully

"Don't mention it" i said smiling tightly at them

"We are glad to help" Flora said intertwining our fingers that still rest on her waist and Helia secretly gave me a glare

"We will go over the strategy tomorrow …. Faragonda let us have a the next few days off… Bloom we were hoping you can help us train if we didn't have enough time to transform?" Musa asked hopefully

"Sure" i said smiling a bit… a real smile

"And we could go into hand to hand combat" Riven said ready to fight and i laughed a bit and nodded. We still secretly kept talking after we spilt up. He has to be my best friend

"You're on purple boy" i said with the same excitement

"Dont encourage her Riven" Flora said rolling her eyes as i kissed her cheek

"8 o clock Riven… be ready to lose" i said smirking as they all smiled

"Flora would you like to help me with a new program i have been working with tomorrow?" Tecna asked shyly

"Sure sweetie" Flora said lovingly as i looked at her lovingly

"We should go get some sleep" Stella said uncomfortable as we all nodded and they left. Flora closed the door and lead me into the bedroom.

We didn't care what kind of clothes we had on we just got on her bed and cuddled together. Her skin was so soft and smooth it made me jealous. Getting the mark a lot of things have been changing. My skin is getting tougher and thicker to penetrate. My senses is beginning to increase. I am also beginning to look different but i am putting a glamor on. My new self have sharp facial features. My nose is a bit more up. My cheek bones are higher. My curves are more distinct. My hair is more fire like and has gotten a lot longer. My eyes are more of a distinct cyan blue and on my temples is a pattern of and orange/yellow scales that fades on the top of my cheek bones and the beginning of my forehead.

"You're so warm" Flora said snuggling into me

"I try" i said smiling. She looked up at me and with my new vision i see everything more clearer.

She is absolutely beautiful. Her eyes twinkle by themselves. The way her hair fell on her face. The way her lips look full and pink. The way she look at me. She honestly is beautiful. She is perfect. She is mine. And she kissed me.


	2. Chapter 2

I didn't know what was worse, the poorly struggling fairies of the poorly struggling specialists. But i could see the determination on their faces and was glad they couldn't see the disgust on mine. The fairies seemed to fight without strategy and technique, while Specialists was trained in those areas. On the flip side the specialists were fighting with knowledge of any spells and their effects while the fairies seem to be caution of the spells and either fight them off of take cover.

"Oh my" i whispered to myself and pinched the bridge of my nose feeling a headache beginning to form

"It looks like your got a lot cut out for your Ms. Bloom" a stern voice said behind me and i sighed in relief when Griselda came and stood next to me

"It does seem like it" i said and smiled towards her before returning my attention back to the group

"Faragonda told me about you meeting yesterday with the….illustration on your arm" Griselda said staring at the dragon wrapped around it

"She did didn't she"

"Bloom i want you to know something" Griselda said sounding worried and when i looked into her eyes i knew that it was serious

"Once Faragonda told me i knew that it sounded familiar so i checked in the advance library, that marking can be traced back to the beginning of time...starting with the Great Goddesses-"

"The Great Goddesses?"

"Yes, pay attention this is crucial" Griselda said making me roll my eyes and call a ten minute break for the people fighting

We then began our walk around the school and once we were out of ears of the group she started to spill everything out all at once making it incoherent to my ears.

"Calm down Ms. Griselda" I said stopping right in front of her grabbing her shoulders to make her stop walking

"Now slowly start from the beginning" i said stepped to the side and slowly starting to walk at her pace

"In the beginning when the Great Dragon made the planets that was when the Great Dragon also created the Great Goddesses in Linphea, Solaria, Melody, Zenith, Andros, and when Sparks became its resting spot, to didn't rest. It transformed itself into the Great Goddesses of Sparks and with them there was peace and order in the world

They were the ones everyone trust to keep them safe and they did for a long time, until the mark showed up."

"What does a mark have to do with the Great Goddesses?" i asked making griselda annoyed at me

"I'm getting there okay?!" she said annoyed and i raised my hand to show her that i'll back off

"Because the Great Goddess of Sparks was actually the Great Dragon it had a mark on their arm that signifies of its existence, but instead of one there was two" i raised my eyebrow honestly shocked if the Great Goddesses has two markings but i had one

"Because of the Great Dragon being mostly made of energy, there was a positive and negative...also known as light and darkness. The darkness tore itself from the great Goddesses of Sparks and made a new planet just for where later evil leaders will be banished too.

At one point the dark Goddess grew jealous of the light one getting all of the praise, they fought and they fought for thousands of years one trying to gain their power from the other and eventually in the end…" Griselda said looking away from me

"They died didn't they...all of the goddesses died fighting the war" we stopped walking and finally Griselda looked at me with puffy red eyes

"No they all didn't die, just the Great Goddess of sparks and the dark Goddess, the others were so grieve stricken that they spelled themselves and the Goddess of Sparks on her deathbed. No one was sure on what the spell was but soon after her death they went back to their planets where they disappeared forever as well with their powers"

"But i don't understand, the mark what does it mean, will i die just by having it?" i whispered with fear hidden in my voice

"From my understanding, that mark will cause your demise" Griselda said placing a hand on my shoulder for comfort while i looked down and hugged my body for the real comfort i am looking for

"I told Faragonda about it and she has made up plenty of ways to get rid of it just in case one of them didn't work" i looked up at her and noticed the small smile she gave to me making me give one right back

"When will we do it?" i whispered and wiped my eye the let the tear fall down

"Later this night, under the full moon it is import-"

"Bloom?" Flora said calling my name from behind us catching me off guard so i turned my back to her and wiped my eyes furiously

"Yes Flora?" i called out and tried to study my breathing

"It's been about twenty minutes...are your okay sweetie?" Flora said walking closer to me making me turn around with a smile

"Yea...i'll be right there, i just have to make sure with Griselda" i smiled and watched her nod her head and eyed me curiously

"Okay well i'll see your back over there" Flora said and i watched her leave before turning the Griselda

"What time?"

"Once the sun goes down in the woods" Griselda said passing a location through magic to me, i nod and left her to return back to the group summoning glasses to cover up my red puffy eyes

"Okay guys here's my conclusion-"

"What was that about?" Flora said cutting me off noticing the new look

"Just some business that i have to do-"

"What kind of business?"

"Flora...not here" i said looking at the girl who held my heart, the others looked shocked and uncomfortable at the situation but nonetheless she nodded in agreement letting me continue

"The girls have no sense of strategy and technique and the guys have no idea which spells are dangerous and are not" i said which made everyone give little nods

"So let begin with that shall we?"

…

 _The world is big, too big for me to lead by myself. The solution is evident but i don't know, it felt wrong to do. These were my creations and i should cherish them_

' _Come on it won't hurt to destroy at least one, and once you do it wouldn't hurt no more'_

' _Don't listen to darkness, it's insensitive, you created these planets for a reason just try to find that reason'_

" _Be quiet you two, i need to think" i said but my voice sounded more powerful than regular but that isn't the problem now_

 _My problem is the overwhelming responsibility of all of the planets it'll be better to share it...that's when the idea came into my head, equal share of power and responsibility. I turned my path around and headed back to my planet, Sparks._

' _Where are we going?'_

' _Oh be quiet light, your don't have to know anything'_

 _I kept quiet because i knew that they were gonna object to my decision and talk me out of it. So once i land on the soft healthy green grass i started my transformation. The only thing that i could describe it was that it was painful. During my transformation i made sure to send out the power to five other planets_

' _WHAT ARE YOUR DOING?!'_

' _Make it stop! Please it hurts!_

 _From my dragon body to the body i received now. I grew arms and legs, the horns disappeared into my head creating stiff bones, the scales turn into leathery skin but evidently some scales stayed on my temples. My tail disappeared into nothing as well with the nose tendrils, and finally my hair, to rememorate my essence stayed fire like that pooled over my shoulders in fiery waves that dance._

' _YOU'RE CHANGING YOUR APPEARANCE FOR WHAT?!'_

' _Darkness calm down, the pain is finally over'_

 _When my transformation was complete i stood up on shaky legs and winced greatly t=at the feeling of pins._

' _It's over huh'_

' _Darkness it'll be okay, this will all pass over soon'_

 _I rolled my eyes and looked down at my arms that held the two dragons bickering_

' _Woah, your look….different'_

' _The Great Dragon looks like those creatures admit it, a hideous look'_

' _Darkness!'_

' _It's true'_

" _I'm not the Great Dragon anymore"_

' _Yea...you're not even a Dragon'_

' _Darkness please try to be sensible'_

 _I ponder my new name and closed my eyes thinking. I opened my eyes and stared at the flower next to the pond, it was beginning to bloom and i looked around at its friend. So were they in the same stage as the original, some was even more in their way to becoming a perfect flower. I looked around and admire all of the things i created as the Great Dragon_

' _So? What's the new name?'_

' _I am also curious for the new name that you are going to call yourself'_

" _Drákon"_

…

"That's all for today guys" i said at the tired out group that collapse at the sound of those words

I laughed at the sight then began to clean up the mess that was made giving each a bottle of water to keep them hydrated. And once i handed Flora her bottle of water she got up, grabbed my hand and pulled me away from the group

"I'm sorry" she said which caught me off guard

"I was being very insensitive and i guess i got jealous when you and Griselda were just walking"

"Did Flora Linphea actually get jealous?" i asked jokingly shocked just to see the beautiful smile which worked

I caress her left side of her face with my right hand and smiled at the blush that spread across her face.

"Flora you don't have to apologize, it's perfectly normal if you feel some type of way when i am talking to another female" i said with a smile and softly brought my lips down on hers

We slowly pulled apart and she smiled up at me lovingly. We held hands, bid the group farewell and head back to our room grateful that i had asked hunter's friend parent for him to spend the night. Once we got to our room we quietly got on the couch and we waited for a good while just acknowledging the silence.

"So?"

"So?"

"What did she say?" i smiled and grabbed her hand for her comfort and for my confidence

"The dragon on my arm is and ancient mark from the Great Goddess of Sparks who used to be the Great Dragon"

"The Goddess of Sparks?"

"Yes but listen, anywho because the great dragon is energy there was a dark and light the eventually separated and the fought yada yada yada, they died. So Griselda thinks because i have a mark then i'm going to die so at sun down they are going to try to separate it from me"

"You're going to die?!"

"Yes unless if i get this mark off of me"

"Bloom this is serious" Flora said standing up and started pacing the floor

"I know this is serio-"

"But you're not acting like it, this can kill you and you're passing it off as a joke" Flora said looking at me with tears in her eyes

"I'm sorry Flora i just don't want to see it as serious because i'm afraid too" i said grabbing her hand and took off the glasses so she can see my eyes she softened her eyes and i pulled her into a hug

"I'm scared Flora...terrified even, but i know that it'll be alright once this mark is off" i said tightening my grip when i felt her do the same

"Everything will be alright" she whispered and i felt a big sigh leave my body

The sunset shown down into my room and it made my nerves jump. The nerves must've reached Flora by the grip she put on my body

"It's gonna happen at sun down" i said and looked at Flora who looked right back at me

"In the woods when the full moon arrives" i whispered and placed my forehead on hers, she sighed and gave me a kiss

Something that i desperately needed, i poured the nerves in my body into this kiss and she did the same. I grabbed the sides of her face and pulled it towards mine trying to distinguish any space that existed between us. I felt a drop fall down on my cheek and realised that i was crying.

I was crying because when if this didn't work? Or something went terribly wrong and i have to leave Hunter and Flora behind. I would be crushed if it came down to that.

Flora pulled away and wiped both of our tears with a smile.

"It'll be okay" she said in such a sweet voice that i couldn't help but to smile

"Just you and me" i whispered and placed my head on her forehead radiating and feeling the radiation of our love


	3. Author's Note

**Hey guys, just a quick A/N.**

 **I know I told your guys I'll update more, and I am currently working on a chapter, but I am slowly working on it. I am trying to be constant with uploading but i am getting somewhat of a writers block.**

 **Like i have everything down and how i want it to go it's just i don't know how to type it out. But i'll get over it soon and will be back in no time, in the meanwhile i would love to hear your suggestions/opinions about the story.**

 **I would love to hear what your would like to happen next of would like to see in a character's growth of anything at all!**

 **Thanks for reading and goodbye my lovelies, for now!**

 **Sincerely, me…(DEH)**


End file.
